Saviour
by moon-dragon3
Summary: Only my man. . .all in a hand. . .slash! HP/SS


(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Dusting off your saviour  
  
You were always my favourite  
  
Always my man - All in a hand  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A knock on the door aroused Harry Potter from his slumber. It had been an unrewarding sleep, his dreams filled with shouting and blood and green light, and occasionally a high pitched laugh, maniacal in it's intensity, almost child-like. Red eyes would follow the life, boring into Harry's mind, and would flicker into blackness in a second. He would see bodies, bodies of wizards and witches, children, his friends. More green light. It flooded his vision as though the curse itself was striking him, and his arms an legs would burn with the pain of it.  
  
So it was hardly surprising that the interruption was welcome.  
  
He stumbled slightly as he got to his feet, and pulled a dressing gown around his body. Had he been functioning on what passed for a normal level of mental agility in his tired brain, he would have checked who was outside the door before he opened it, but lack of sleep and food invariably lead to him being a little more dopey than usual. So as he opened the door, it took him a good few seconds to realise who was standing outside before he slammed the door shut with a curse, throwing his back against it.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
To celebrate you is greater  
  
Now that I can - Always my man  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Severus didn't need to spit at the gargoyle any more. He supposed his last encounter with it had mentally scarred it, in so far as trauma was possible in magical ornaments, and now whenever he approached the ugly stone face would scamper away, stumpy tail between it's legs.  
  
The door opened as Severus gave it a push, and he stepped onto the stairs, taking them two at a time before sweeping through the ajar oak door into Albus' office. It was crowded in there; Black, Minerva, Lupin, Charlie Weasley and Moody. As he entered, they all sat down as one and he got a sinking feeling. Albus gestured Severus into a seat and began speaking.  
  
"Severus, we have received rather alarming news. I need you to help me, if you are willing."  
  
He knew that Severus would, and Severus knew that Albus knew that Severus would. The request was just a formality really.  
  
"What is it, Headmaster?" he asked, his voice expressionless.  
  
"There has been an attack in Muggle London. Twenty people have been killed, and more injured. I fear a new rise of darkness, Severus."  
  
He felt as though an icy hand had clenched his stomach. Now he knew what it was. Now he knew why Albus had requested his help.  
  
"No" he whispered, and Albus at least had the grace to look down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus. We need him."  
  
Severus clenched his fists and stared at the floor, feeling his anger rise up in a hot surge.  
  
"You know my feelings, Albus."  
  
"I do."  
  
With a resigned look around the other occupants of the room, who were carefully not catching his eye, Severus turned on his heel and left.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Now you see what I came for  
  
No one here is to blame for  
  
Misunderstand - All in a hand  
  
Just like you 'cause you made me  
  
All that I am - All in a hand  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Well, he thought, that could have gone worse.  
  
"Mr Potter" he said firmly through the thin door - goodness, why was Potter living in a place like this? Surely he had riches enough? - "Mr Potter, please just give me five minutes of your time. It is urgent."  
  
The door opened a crack, and one eye scanned him.  
  
"I don't want you here" he said curtly, and Snape shrugged.  
  
"I don't want to be here myself. I said it's urgent. Now may I please come in?"  
  
The door opened a little further, resentfully squeaking on it's hinges, and Snape pushed it aside with a fist.  
  
"How lovely to see you again" said Potter unenthusiastically.  
  
"There's been an attack in muggle London" replied Severus brusquely. "Some new force."  
  
Harry laughed, a slightly wild gleam to his eyes.  
  
"And you want me to help?"  
  
Wincing inwardly, Severus nodded, and Harry stopped laughing. The small amount of watery light from the window finally caught his face, and Severus could see that he was too thin, his eyes haunted and tired, his cheekbones prominent on a frail face. There were lines on his face that no boy should carry, and he regretted coming even more than previously.  
  
"Sit down" said Harry wearily. Severus complied, and accepted the glass of water Harry brought him.  
  
"Mr Potter. . ."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Harry. . .I would like to say that for once it is not my master-plan to bring suffering onto you. Albus believes it necessary."  
  
"And what do you believe?"  
  
"That you cannot fight a world's battles. You are only a man, Harry. Not a god, not an idol. Just a man."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, and Severus rubbed a callused hand over his temple.  
  
"You'll probably all die" said Harry dully. "Lucius Malfoy is not as stupid as Riddle. He has no sense of compassion, and all too much wit. Such a great tactician."  
  
Severus froze in his seat.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Of course." Harry leaned back, took a deep breath in as though actively preparing himself for a rant, and stood up, his eyes blazing with adrenaline fuelled energy.  
  
"God, you think you're so fucking wonderful! 'Guess what, there's a new dark wizard!' And it's taken this for you to notice? You're so blind! The signs have been there for you to see - Draco's death. Rearrangement at the ministry. Fudge retiring in great wealth. Narcissa rising in the Ministry, but not Lucius."  
  
He paced around the room, his face pale with anger, spitting his words out.  
  
"Neville's tragic death - and Hermione. . .within such a short space of time. He wants me, Severus, and then he wants everyone. Is Albus really so blind that he can't see, can't see that this is all part of the plan? The second I get into the wizarding world I will be easily traceable, and all he wants to do is kill me. He needs to prove his superiority to Voldemort, succeed where Riddle failed. And all you great strategists, you fantastic members of the Order of the fucking Phoenix, you are all just walking straight into his trap!"  
  
Severus stared at Harry, and then stared a little bit more.  
  
"Merlin" he whispered, and Harry sagged visibly.  
  
"Severus. . .please. . ."  
  
He fell onto the older man's lap, tentatively leaning in. He could read no consent or dispute in the black eyes, and tried not to look as he brushed his lips to Severus'. It was easier to be blind. Easier not to see. He could understand Dumbledore in this.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A butterfly that flaps its wings  
  
Affecting almost everything  
  
The more I hear the orchestra  
  
The more I have something to bring  
  
And now I see you in a beautiful  
  
And different light  
  
He's just a man and any damage done  
  
Will be all right  
  
Call out my name  
  
Call and I came  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Strong arms wrapped around his ridiculously thin waist, and one rough thumb brushed away a tear from Harry's cheek as Severus returned the kiss.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Severus. Please, not you."  
  
Severus' cock proved to Harry that it was definitely attached to a living body, and Harry's answering hardness pressed back against Severus as they rocked on the chair. Harry's heart fluttered against Snape's chest, and he almost wanted to comment on the boy's slenderness, but when a small wet mouth began licking hot and cold trails down his neck, pausing to hum on his throat, he quickly became distracted.  
  
"Mm. . .Harry!"  
  
Harry nipped at a fold of skin on Snape's shoulder, where his shirt had come away, and pulled the older man down to the floor with a feral growl. For once, the dust didn't bother Severus. The two men's tender kiss had morphed into a tussle for control, each rolling over the other. Harry was biting at every part of Severus' over sensitised skin he could reach, leaving teeth-marks. Severus briefly wondered whether he had picked that up from Black, and then decided it wasn't something he wanted to think about.  
  
Pushing Harry over, he began to strip the man of his clothes. Not that there were many; the dressing gown had fallen off long since and he only had to work on the T-shirt and boxers as he claimed Harry's mouth in another hot, wet kiss. There was nothing beautiful about this, pure animalistic lust. Harry's hands flicked ineffectively at his as he tried to remove the boy's top, and he desisted for some reason, working on the shorts instead. As soon as they were off, he lowered his head and engulfed the hard cock in his mouth, chuckling at the hoarse shout that provoked.  
  
Harry's eyes flickered shut and he relaxed fully, trying not to let himself come before he should. Teeth grazed the underside of his cock and he jumped and swore, eliciting a chuckle from Snape.  
  
"Bastard" he grumbled without malice, pushing Severus' hair out of the way. He felt muted and tired now as though he had already come. If Severus noticed, he didn't say anything, running his tongue up and down Harry's length a few times before he felt the boy's balls begin to contract. With a wicked smile, he put pressure on the base of Harry's prick and from the groans and writhing beneath him, it was obviously doing the trick.  
  
"Ssh"  
  
Harry glared at him and arched up frantically, but Severus pushed the bony hips down, stroking himself to full hardness before reaching out a hand and spitting on it. It might hurt Harry, but he was fairly sure the boy didn't have any handily positioned jars of lubricant around and the saliva was better than nothing.  
  
Although judging by Harry's groans, lubrication was unimportant.  
  
Severus entered him in one quick thrust, pausing as Harry's eyes filled with tears of pain, and stroked the boy's slightly softened prick with one hand, tracing the line of his jaw with the other hand. He moved backwards again, revelling in the warm tightness. Bent down to give Harry another kiss, and found his prostate in a lucky guess, which made Harry cry out into his mouth.  
  
He smirked and built up a rhythm, feeling his nerve ending tighten and his senses going into overload as Harry's groans beneath him grew louder until they both came with simultaneous cries.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Dusting off your saviour  
  
Forgiving any behaviour  
  
He's just a man - All in a hand  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Harry slumped next to him, his heart racing and his skin pale and clammy. Tired but concerned, Severus turned over and touched Harry's cheek.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine" he lied, and Severus nodded, looking appraisingly at Harry before propping himself up on one elbow.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be. Harry shook his head, shook his body, and moved slightly closer. Severus pulled him into an embrace and lay back down, feeling the bones beneath him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When did you get so thin?"  
  
Harry buried his head into Severus' chest and for a moment he thought the younger might not answer. Then, finally, he pulled away, his green eyes haunted, and pulled his T-shirt off and turned around. Severus bit his lip and swore at the sight. Harry's back was covered in scars of burns, old marks. Marks that looked like they had been inflicted with a whip or knife.  
  
"Albus could protect me from Voldemort, but not the people who wanted to hurt me most" he said bitterly. "And I'm only a man."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Your hero's destined to waver  
  
Anyone can - Always my man  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Severus' eyes burnt with the promise of fiery death, and he held Harry closer.  
  
"Bastards" he spat. "God, I'll kill them!"  
  
Harry laughed mirthlessly and shook his head.  
  
"There's enough death without you adding to it, Severus. Death everywhere."  
  
They lay in silence for a moment, and finally Harry breathed a sigh.  
  
"I'll come back. I'll try. I'll die."  
  
"You don't. . ."  
  
"I know I don't have to" he said. "But it's all I can do, isn't it? I couldn't live like this, knowing that you're all dying. I need to do this."  
  
And Severus nodded. He understood.  
  
"I love you", whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. But it was so important that he did hear it, that he knew, that he could reciprocate. . .  
  
"I love you too, Severus."  
  
And he was just a man, just a boy. No heroics for him, and no idolatry. Well, only from Severus. . .  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Dusting off your saviour  
  
The life that you have narrated  
  
You were my man  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
THE END 


End file.
